


Is it normal to get this wet?

by Sarie_Fairy



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Blow Job, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Horny Scully, Office Sex, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarie_Fairy/pseuds/Sarie_Fairy
Summary: Poor Scully is in boring meeting, driven to distraction by her sexy partner. She's hot and horny and needs a release.This is set somewhere in season 6-7. Before they've done the naked pretzel.This is was so much fun to write. It’s explicit. Like very. And super smutty.





	1. Chapter 1

Is it normal to get this wet? Yes, I'm a Doctor of Medicine, but I'm having trouble remembering learning what the 'healthy amount of vaginal discharge secreted by a female, seated in a boring FBI debriefing while sitting too close to her handsome partner, smelling him, and thinking about him bending her over a desk and fucking her good and proper' is. I must have missed that lecture. Anyway, if I were a subject in a study on the matter, I dare say I'd be on the diminished end of the bell curve, represented as far along the X-axis as possible. The small percentage, whose volume is considered well above average.

I wish he would stop sucking on those sunflower seeds. He's driving me to distraction. No, actually, I wish _I_ was one of those sunflower seeds. Argh, another gush. I'm going to have to start packing spare undies in my handbag. Hmmm, maybe I'll pop out and buy some panty liners at lunch.

I wish he would stop leaning in so close to whisper irrelevant nonsense to me. That is unless, next time he does it, he sticks his tongue in my ear.

I might start bringing my mini vibrator to work. The one that, to the untrained eye, could pass as something cosmetic. Pack it in a little zip-up purse, along with the panty liners. A _Mulder-turns-me-on-at-work_ survival kit, of sorts. Quick nip to the toilets and I'd be able to get back to work; concentrate for the rest of the day. What else would I put in there? Tissues for easy clean-up, that spare pair of knickers I mentioned…. I could start marketing them; flog them in the fourth-floor loos, to the secretary pool.

I wonder, does he want to fuck me as much as I want to fuck him? I know he wants to. But, that's nothing special, I think there're a few people he'd screw if they'd let him. I certainly know a secretary or two that would. But me? I just want _him._

Oh, shit, Skinner just said my name, twice. I'm pretty sure they were punctuated with question marks… Mulder is leaning in and saying it too. _Don't repeat my fucking name, Mulder! Tell me what I missed! _

I can feel his hot breath on my neck, him telling me to 'just say yes'.

"Yes," I say and give an affirmative nod. And then an "uh-hu" for good measure. Yep, totally know what the fuck's going on here.

All of a sudden everyone is getting up around me. I follow suit. Mulder is giving me the cutest goddamn smirk. Death by smirk. That's a thing, right?

And now his hand is on my back. When did I give off the signal to him that I don't know how to navigate my way out of a room? That I needed a Mulder shaped rudder? Actually, I like it. But I wish that the Mulder-Shaped-Rudder did more to me than just touch me over my clothes, on my lower back, above where my tattoo is. I did that on purpose. I'm sure he doesn't know. Mark the occasion. Or mark the place on my body he has touched more times than any other…

"Ok, what did I just say yes to?" I whisper up to his beautiful face. (Jesus, I've got it bad. Usually, I'm a lot better at not indulging these thoughts. Today I'm not even trying.) He's smirking down at me again, so close I'm practically tucked under his arm; the hallway to the elevator crowded with agents leaving the meeting.

He tells me Skinner wants me to do the autopsy of one of the victims of the riveting case we were all just told about. What the fuck is wrong with me. Get a grip and do your job for Christ's sake. I tell him thanks, and now he wants to know where the hell I was back there.

"Just thinking about my Dad, it's coming up to the anniversary of his death." Fuck, good one Dana. Let's kill the mood by bringing up dead parents. I am definitely going to hell.

I need to get back to the office, grab my purse and get out of here for a minute. Alone. Buy some knickers and a coffee. They're a usual combo, aren't they? Go together like tea and scones? I'll have a coffee, for my fractious nerves, and a pair of knickers, for my gushing pussy! 'Name to go with the order?', 'Um, just put down 'Nymphomaniac-with-no-self-control, _Nympho_ will do fine."

Jesus, I'm backed up into the corner of a very crowded elevator. Well, backed into Mulder, who's backed up into the corner, of a very crowded elevator. _We have to go all the way to the basement, you arseholes – take the stairs! _

Oh, my God. When I said I needed to bring spare knickers to work – spare slacks anyone? I'm a size 4, petite. A boner. A Mulder boner, in my back. I'm going to do something completely wicked and feign innocence. _Oh, sorry Mulder's boner, I didn't mean to accidentally grind my back into you, I swear. _

"Sorry, Mulder" I manage. He got harder. Definitely harder. He moaned too. I heard it. A _sexy moan_, not an _'I'm injured'_moan. It's been a while, but I know the difference.

His hands are on my shoulders. _Just breathe Dana_. His fingers are so long, and I'm so ridiculously small, that the tips land just at the place where my breasts begin to swell. I either want this elevator ride to travel to the centre of the Earth, or I need to get off, right-fucking-now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB/ Mulder did not get a new dog, when he references ‘Bob’, he is talking to his penis.

Scully's a doctor. She knows it's just from friction, right? Maybe she didn't feel it. Or, perhaps she did feel it but will think it's just my gun. Oh Shit. Fuck. Some jerk just shoved her even further into me, in this goddamn hot, crowded elevator. Poor Scully. That's the last thing she needs. She seems like she's having a hard morning. Jesus, I know I am. Ha. But man, she'll know for sure it ain't my gun now.

_Down, Bob, please. No-one invited you. She's upset. She's been thinking about her father all morning. This is not appropriate. _

I just want to wrap her up when I know she's all emotional. I mean, I want to do _so_ much more to her when she's emotional, or content, or happy, or pissed, or all the fucking time, really…. Boy, what I would do with her….

I'll settle for putting my hands on her shoulders. Let her know I'm here for her. Maybe I'll get to hug her in the sanctuary of our office in a minute. Kiss her forehead. Smooth a hand down her beautiful hair. Hmmm.

Hang on. My hands are still there. She didn't shrug me off. Poor thing, she must really need a hug. _Shit Bob, calm the fuck down. Ok, sorry, I can't blame you, I'm pretty sure my fingers are resting just at the top of her breasts. _Fuck, I want to suck her nipples soooo bad. I wanna lick them. Squeeze her tits. Watch them bounce, while she's riding me. Ooo, I wanna do _bad_ things….

I'm gonna leave my hands here as long as she lets me. Might push my thumbs into her shoulders. Relieve a little tension. Her tension. Not mine.

Geez, this elevator is excruciatingly slow.

Damn, she smells good today. Every day. But I'm not usually this close to her. She's honestly the most delightful smelling person I've had the pleasure to come into contact with. I've thought that since the day I met her. She just smells… honest, and Earthy with a little bit of spice. But sweet at the same time. I wonder what she tastes like. I wonder what she would feel like, coming under my tongue. Hmmm. _God, sorry, Bob. I know that's not helping. _

Wait a minute, I could blame it on the crowded elevator, but I swear that this time she just pushed _herself_ into me. And… wiggled a little? Jesus. Scully meet Bob, Bob meet Scully. What the fuck is going on. Is she doing this on purpose? I'm confused. And so hard right now.

Hmmm, I'm just going to move my right hand around to her hip… just let me do that. I'm gonna pull her into me a little… oh, that is so nice. She feels so good against my chest. _And against you too, Bob. _

Why is she letting me do this???

Well, this is interesting. The elevator all but just emptied out on the first floor. There are like, five of us in here now. Why is she letting me continue to hold her like this? Oh, it feels so good. She leant back in further.

I've got to be imagining this. It's so not Scully.

Well, _maybe_ it is. Lately, I'm sure I've caught her flirting with me. I mean, I flirt ALL the time. But she....., I don't know, maybe something has shifted…

Ok, doors open, one leg in front of the other. God, I don't think I can walk with this thing.

Jesus, the air is thick down here.

I'll let her go ahead. She just squeezed my hand on her hip, before moving out of the elevator. Aw, that was nearly like holding hands. And looked back at me. What the fuck was that look?

Has she always moved that way? I don't remember her ever swinging her hips that way. Oh my god, she's killing me.

One foot in front on the other, come on Mulder, you got this.

Scully is one of those rare creatures who just has no idea how beautiful and goddamn sexy she is. Which only makes her even more appealing.

Ok, I can walk. I can do this. Made it to the office door ok…

So, she's over at her bag, by the back of the office. My chance to make it to my chair without her noticing the party in my pants.

She just asked something about when she has to leave to do the autopsy. She really was not paying attention back there. It's been about six years since her dad died, I think, she's never mentioned missing him like this before.

"Um, it's being shipped to Quantico tonight, so first thing tomorrow I guess."

_We don't have anything we have to be doing. Or anywhere we have to be Scully, except shut up in this office all day, together. Do you want to make love to me? Huh? Wouldn't that be just the best idea….? _

"So, just you and me," _Babe_, "in the office for the rest of the day… I guess we can catch up on filing."

_Catch up on filing?_ That's a pretty common euphemism for Hot Office Sex, right? She'll take my massive, obvious hint... I practically just invited her to sit on my face, didn't I?

I need to stop. She still looks really flushed. Bob at attention, or not, I should give her that hug.

I'm moving entirely into her space right now, and she doesn't seem to mind.

"He would be so proud of you. Of all you've achieved."

I'm telling her this while I put my hand on her shoulder, just drawing her into me a little. She still smells so damn good, there's a little something different to her scent today, but I can't put my finger on it.

"So proud, of the woman you've become. You are such a wonderful person, Scully."

I'll just caress her cheek with my free hand.

Why does she look so confused?

"Your Dad. You said you've been thinking about him all morning…."

Some sort of recognition crossed her face, but she just seems more flushed. Oh, no, is she going to cry?

"Come here." I'm wrapping her up in a hug as I tell her.

She can cry into my chest if she needs to. Aw. She totally needed this. Her little arms have snaked their way, under my jacket, around my waist. Well, I'd almost say they're resting at the top of my arse, but really that's a height difference thing. I think. She's pulling me in so tight to her. _Oh, Bob, did we wake you?_

This hug is nice. She's looking up at me now. Man, I want to kiss her soooo bad!


	3. Chapter 3

FUUUCKK!!!!! What have I gotten myself into, that is, apart from Mulder's sympathetic embrace? God, he smells good. And boy does he have a big dick. Whoa. He _must_ know I can feel it. It's practically performing an appendectomy on me. Oh boy, do I want to suck on it. I've thought about doing that far too many times to count. One of my favourite scenarios; hide under his office desk one day, surprise him… roughly push his knees apart, unzip him, find him there, hot and hard and…. mmm.

Oh, nice. A tender kiss to my forehead. No, no, it's sweet. It's lingering. It's… sweet. He's giving me a close up feel of his lips. It's lovely, just really … just … nice. Nice to have his mouth on my … _forehead_ like that. But, fuck Mulder, my lips are down here. My tits, just a bit lower… Please, I'm dying. That order is ok with me, stick your tongue down my throat, and then suckle my tits off. Bite my nipples. Pinch them.

God, my clit is aching.

I think I need to excuse myself to the ladies. _Mulder, if you're not got to kiss me, or fuck me, or stick your fingers in my pussy, I'll just have to help myself…_

It's hard to pull myself away, but I have to.

Why don't I just kiss him? What's stopping me? Oh, that's right. My beneficial rule, in the form of a mantra – _Dana, your career is more important than getting your rocks off. Your career is more important than getting your rocks off. Your career is more important than getting your rocks off. _Poetic, isn't it? If I ever want to change careers, I should go into the guru business, for sure.

Ah, the sanctuary of the ladies room. I always have this place to myself. Nobody down here but the FBI's most sexually repressed, sexually charged, platonic, co-workers.

This really shouldn't take long; I don't remember ever being this aroused. I'm in the stall, door locked. I'll just stay standing, shoulders against the door. I've just undone my slacks button and only unzipped the fly a little, pants can stay on.

Jesus Christ, am I wet. Mulder must have been able to smell me back there.

Oh, that feels nice. Phew. A couple of busy fingers around my clit and it should take away the pain. I might pinch a nipple. Stroke of luck that I'm wearing a blouse today loosen a few buttons and; easy access. Just need to pretend Mulder's hot tongue and teeth are down there. Aw, that feels nice. His fingers rubbing my pussy.

Ok. Flicking clit, check.

Pinching nipple, check. Come on…..

Come on!!!

"Oh, Mulder…."

Come on…..

"Mmmm, Mulder…."

Fuck!

I'm just getting hot.

Hot and wet.

Even wetter.

If that was possible.

Maybe I'll die of dehydration. I wonder if I'd know the person who'd autopsy me. Cause of death: dehydration, from loss of vaginal fluid. How embarrassing.

_Oh. No._

I've just realised that I'm _that_ lazy bitch. I have no idea how to make myself come without a device and two double-A batteries.

FUUUUCKKKK!!!!!!

No. This. This is how I die. Seriously. Can you die of sexual frustration?!?

***

Oh, dear. Scully excused herself to the toilet pretty abruptly before, now she's just come back in, and she doesn't look well. Her cheeks are flushed, and she looks a little sweaty. Hmm, and… her top is unbuttoned way too far down for what is usually appropriately Scully. I can see her bra…

She just plonked herself down in her chair opposite my desk. What is going on with her today? She looks sick.

"What is going on with you today? You look sick."

She's really warm. I've just dropped to my knees near her chair, and I can feel it radiating off her. She has a very odd look in her eye. Doesn't…. hmmm… doesn't strike me as sadness.

I'll give her another hug. I'm good at hugs. They solve…., most things. She's letting me, leaning in. Aw, I love how her head just so neatly tucks under my chin.

"Do you want me to take you home?" She's shaking her no, at my question.

She is leaning in more and letting me pat her hair.

I don't know what's wrong, but I'm loving kissing her head. Her hair smells good. It's so soft.

"Can I help you with anything?" I'm not sure what to do. She's just letting me hug her, and kiss her, and comfort her. It would be so easy to just take it a little further. Kiss down her cheeks, across to her perfect berry pink pout. Slide my tongue into her mouth and taste her….

She's breathing really fast, too.

"Scully, you're so hot, and you feel flushed and… are you….?"

***

_Fucking aroused Mulder. _

I'm dying.

Mary mother of God.

Yes, Mulder, you can help me. Move your hands from around my waist, tuck one into my pants and slip the other one down my top. Move your lips from the top of my head and smash them onto my mouth.

He's just looking at me like I'm supposed to say something.

_Sure, Mulder, this is what I want you to do, stick your fingers in my sopping wet pussy, pinch my clit, wrap your mouth around my nipple. And then_

"just bend me over your desk and fuck my brains out!"

OH

FUCK

ME!

Pretty sure I just said that last part out loud.

I'm dead.

Death by mortification.

Here lies Dana Katherine Scully.

A sexually frustrated, Nymphomaniac-with-no-self-control.  
  


Tragically, _Embarrassment_ ripped her from us too soon.

No, sorry, I have no idea where Scully is, the Earth just suddenly opened up and swallowed her whole.

Shit! Fuck! Shit!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh shit, what have I done?

I'm so humiliated.

My forehead's cold. Where did the Mulder kisses go?

No Mulder lips….

He stood up. Walked away from me.

And he's headed for the door…

Oh… okay. Now I'm really just … crushed.

Oh, mother fucker…

… headed to the door, yes. To lock it!

Oh shit.

And he's on his way back here.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Ok, yep, yep, my brain has stopped working.

He just kneeled back down next to me. I've never seen that look in his eyes before. He looks like he wants to…. eat me.

He's moving in for a kiss. _Quick, get the bee spray! _

Argh!

His lips just pushed onto mine. Oh, they're soft but firm.

And now he's opening his mouth. So ... so am I. And his tongue is in my mouth. Oh, sweet Jesus. Mulder's tongue is finally in my mouth. I might explode. Or die. Or both.

He's licking. Licking at my tongue. In my mouth. Our tongues are dancing, while our lips move over one another like crashing waves. Fuck, I'm a poet. I'm a fucking poet, with Mulder's tongue in my mouth.

This feels so right. His hands have cupped my face, and mine are on the back of his neck, and in his hair. We're really just hanging on for dear life here. And kissing. Oh boy, are we kissing. I can feel this in my stomach. I kind of feel like crying. Man, this is intense.

Why did we wait so long to do this? It's perfect. It feels like we go together, somehow. And boy, the man knows how to kiss. He just traced my lips with his tongue, and I can honestly feel it in my toes.

We just somehow pulled apart. Still holding each other's faces. He's looking at me. Desire, hunger, lust, but a tenderness… That's what I see, and I'm sure that's what I'm reflecting back to him.

He's talking. 'Scully, I need you to affirm what you said, that you want me to bend you over the desk and, if I heard correctly, _fuck your brains out_. Is that what you said?'

_There are no brains to be fucked out Mulder. I don't know where my brains are..._

Well, ok, that must not be entirely true. My brain powered up just enough that I can still connect those words together, so they made some kind of sense, and now I'm responding, with a nod. _Yes. Yes, Mulder. You heard correctly. Fuck me into next week._

Holy shit, that's all he needed. No more chaste forehead kisses from this one. He's firm, but there is still something so gentle about the way he clasped my hands and is leading me around behind his desk.

Gentle, about the way he is…. pushing my waist into the edge of the wood. Gentle, about the way he is… pushing my chest down across the surface, so my breasts are now squashed against the blotter.

He's reaching around to unbutton my pants.

Oh, ok. He just ripped them, knickers and all, down my legs. And now my arse is bare, in the middle of our basement office. Oh, my God. Never, in my life, have I felt this exposed. But…. I want him to see. I want to be like this in front of him; bent over his desk, restrained under his hands, naked arse, and my swollen pussy open before him.

What's going on? He must just be _looking_ at me…

That is somehow, impossibly, turning me on even more. Fuck, how do I have any moisture left to gush? This is ridiculous.

Okay. Now he's kneeling behind me, still holding my hands at my lower back, together in one of his. Oh, oh, Christ. His tongue is on my inner thigh, lick, licking his way up between my legs.

I can't actually breath.

'Fuck Scully', he just said, 'is all this for me?'

I'm equal parts embarrassed and turned on.

Was that rhetorical?

Um, do I answer?

_Actually no, Mulder, I was sitting in that meeting before imagining Walter's big bald head between my thighs! Of course, it's for you. My secretions are all for you..._

Lick again – Oh, ok, rhetorical.

Now he's chuckling and saying again how wet I am. Should I be proud? Really, have zero control over this.

_Well, now that you mention it, Mulder, I was a little worried at the volume, so I thought I'd submit myself to a study and….._

Hoo boy. I now truly understand the expression 'to eat someone out'. That is what it feels like he's doing back there. I can feel his other hand, the one not pinning me to the desk, helping out.

Whoa there! He just licked my arsehole. I didn't know I wanted him to do that. But I did. I do.

His mouth is everywhere and his finger? Fingers? Can't tell how many; are inside me.

'You taste so fucking good.' He managed to say between the main and dessert. _Phew, that's a relief._

What's he doing now? He's standing up, his zipper is down, I heard it. I'm just gonna take a peep.. oh, nooo? He just shoved my head down onto the desk. _Gently_ shoved. Why was that so hot?

He now wants to know, 'if I'm going to be a good girl?'

_Um, yes, I am. I'm going to be a good girl. I'll be your best fucking girl, Mulder. _

I nod.

Oh.

God.

No words…..

Ok, this… this, now, _this_ is how I die.

Jeeeesusus!!!

I. Am. Going. To. Split. In. Two. His. Gigantic. Cock. Is. Inside. Me.

Sweet Jesus that feels like nothing and everything on Earth. Oh, it hurts. Stings. But it's exquisite. That's how it feels. Fucking magnificent.

He's moving. Thrusting. Oh, my God. I'm so glad I spent all morning slowly dripping for this moment. Hard thrust in, and a lazy pull-out. Hard push in, the tops of his legs hitting my cheeks on impact, pull back. Again. Again.

He isn't holding my arms anymore. My hands are by my shoulders, trying to steady myself. His hands have hold of my hips. Helping him to guide his way.

'I want to slap your gorgeous, hot, arse Scully, can I slap you?' He ever so politely just growled that request into my ear.

I can hear a voice, low and husky telling him "yes please". My voice? Is that what I sound like?

Oh, ooo, that was incredible. No one's ever slapped my arse like that before. I want him to do it again.

Oh, ok, my voice again. "Harder, Mulder."

He slapped me, harder. It was so hard, but it didn't hurt. It felt wonderful. Hot and dangerous. Now he's punctuating thrusts with a stinging hand.

This time, his hand is still firmly there, where he made contact, and he's spreading my cheeks apart. He's in deeper. How is that possible. A slapping sound as our bare flesh meets. Over and again.

I understand anatomy, and that his cock is confined within my vagina, but sweet Jesus it feels like he's fucking me in the pancreas.

Whoa, now he's pulling on my hair. He is riding me so hard, I do think I'm going to split in two. But in the best possible way.

His grip on my hips is so firm. I'm sure they'll be bruises. Is it terrible of me to want bruises from him? Mark the occasion…

Now he's thrusting even harder. I feel like I'm going to come every time his little G-man whacks me in my G-spot. He is in me so deep. And his thrusting harder and faster and…. oh, God, I think I'm going to come.

"Mulder, I think I'm going to come."

I've never… without clitoral stimulation before. _Never._

"Oh, Mulllderrr. Oh, oh…… Fuuuccckk….

Sweet Jesus, this is intense, oh my God! He's still pumping, and I'm coming, hard. Whoa. This feels too extreme. I need him to stop moving. I think I might be screaming.

Oh, Ohhh, God! Oh, ohhh... Mmmmm. Mmmmm.

Why is his hand over my mouth? Muffling my sounds?

What is he saying?…Shit…. I'm still fucking coming but,… I think someone knocked on the door. Oh, Ohhh.

'Just a second….' I think Mulder just said.

'Just a second', what? You're not opening that fucking door in 'just second' Mulder, I'm naked from the waist down here! And still riding a fucking rainbow to ecstasy!

I can hear Skinner's voice. FUCK!!!! Shit. Fuck!

I can hear more knocking. Mulder zipping up. Mulder telling me to get under the desk. _I do. Somehow, on jelly legs, sweeping up my garments with me._ Mulder's footsteps to the door…. Skinner asking to come in. Mulder agreeing. Mulder's footsteps back here.

Mulder just sat down. Wheeled himself under the desk. I can hear talking. But..., I'm more interested in what I can see. _Mulder's crotch._ Mere inches from my face. The glint of the zipper. Hmmm. 'Hello, lunch…..'


	5. Chapter 5

Fucking cock balls.

Skinner is definitely at the door, and my dick is still pumping into Scully. Yes, into Dana Katherine Scully. Un-fucking-believable!

I'm also actually gagging her. Kind of. Muffling her screams really. I'm not sure I'd have figured Scully for a screamer. It's such a fucking turn on.

_What the hell do I do now?!?_

"Just a second." I just called out to Skinner. Ha, my brilliant mind came up with that solution, running off only 60% of its usual blood volume, the rest being inside of Bob, inside of Scully. I need to remove myself from her. Argh. Jesus, she's _still_ coming.

She is so hot. And just, well, gorgeous.

She looks so amazing, hot and swollen and dripping in desire; the last of her orgasm rippling through her. I've honestly never been this hard, or turned on, in my life!

Shit. Fuck.

_What do we do?_

There's no time for her to get dressed.

"Scully, hide under the desk", I whispered. I'm a fucking Master Mind, I swear to god.

Oh, Jesus, how do I zip up? How do I walk to the door?

Have I mentioned _fucking cock balls?_

If my Magic 8 Ball had told me this morning that I would be bending my beautiful partner over my desk and ramming my cock into her delicious, tight, warm pussy, I'd have stamped it with an X-File.

Ok, made it to the door. Casually unlocking it. Opening it. Giving my best so-shocked-this-door-is-locked-I-certainly-didn't-do-it-certainly-not-to-fuck-my-FBI-partners-brains-out-at-her-request-by-the-way, face.

"Come in, sir." _Sir_ as in _Skinner_ Sir. Fuck me!

Turn my back, somehow amble over and sit the fuck down, before Bob has a chance to introduce himself to the boss.

He asks, 'Ah, is Agent Scully around?', looking for her.

"Around, around? No, she um, had to get…. to pop out…." Fucking genius. Where do I come up with this stuff?

Scully mustn't have much room down there, she just shoved one of my knees to the side.

Thank fuck he's not really interested in my answer, and interrupts me asking 'why was the door locked?'

"I didn't realise it was, I guess Scully must have….um… bumped it on her way out…." Wow, my stupidly expensive education just paid for its fucking self!

The other knee. That was more than a shove, and I'd describe as… _rough_.

What is she doing down there?

Skinner is saying something about being concerned for Scully, she was not quite herself in the debriefing this morning…

_I'll say._ And now I know why. Horny little thing.

He just wants to make sure she's up to the autopsy. The case is pretty gruesome.

"Um, I'll keep an eye on her," I say.

You can bet the fuck I will. That little minx is undoing my fucking fly!

Oh, shit. Mother fucker. She has my dick in her hands. And…. I just felt a hot wet tongue….

"Arrrhhhh." I made some kind of noise. I'm trying my best to be quiet. It's obviously not working.

Skinner wants to know if I'm ok… umm….

_Sir, my dick is currently harder than tungsten, and it is in Scully's mouth, yes, my Scully's mouth, between her perfect lips, and her tongue is... I can't describe what her tongue is doing._ Sweet Jesus._ So, Sir, I am more 'ok' than I have ever fucking been. Ever! _

"Ooo Ohhh." Trying so hard to not make a sound.

'Mulder, I asked if you were ok? You don't sound well.' Aw Skinner, so caring.

"Um, no, no, I feel fine. Ahhh." Oh dear, my whole length is in her mouth, and I dare say, down her throat? I don't know how it's possible. It feels… _ah-ma-zing!_

I know Skinner's here, and he wants a conversation, but Scully has my cock in her mouth. To top that off, I can't help but think that it's almost a certainty that I'm going to get to see Scully's tits. Soon. See them. Hold them. Caress them. Lick them. Suck them. Oh, sweet Jesus.

Skinner is looking at me…. He wants me to speak…

Her tongue is licking my shaft and then swirling. And now, just sucking the tip. Licking around it. Oh, and back down. Ohhhhh.

_Just breath Mulder._

I can't help these noises.

'Mulder, what did you last eat? Maybe it's disagreeing with you.' He says, quite concerned actually.

_Hmmm, last thing I ate? Last thing I ate……? Scully's pussy and arsehole. Best thing I've ever had. And I'm dying for seconds… so would you please get the fuck outta here? _

"Um, a cream pie. There was definitely nothing wrong with it. It was the best thing I've ever tasted, actually."

Fuck. I just heard Scully giggle under the desk….. As much as she could with my cock in her mouth.

It doesn't seem like Skinner heard.

'Ok, well. Just keep an eye on Scully, ok?' He says, as he _finally_ backs out the door. Finally.

_Just breath. _

She just drew her mouth along my length once more. Expelling me. Trailing her amazing tongue as she did so. I wheel my chair out from the desk and offer her my hands. She has the most devilish smirk on her beautiful, flushed face.

I reach down and collect her under the arms, lift her, easily, onto my lap. Her hands fall around my neck as she sinks down onto my erection. She is so tight and warm and…. this just feels like I'm home._ Jesus that sounds corny. _

I can't help it as my head falls back for a moment.

Her hands collect the back of my skull and pull me back up, greeting me with her pillow lips and talented tongue.

She's rocking now.

I fit my hands in the small gap between us and unfasted the last of her buttons. Push her shirt off her shoulders. Off her completely. Still locked in this kiss. It's deep. Our mouths opened, lips pressed firmly together, moving, tasting, her tongue swirling around mine.

She's still gently rocking.

This is so different from our pace before. So slow. And…. Loving.

She is a sight to behold. Scully, in a bra, leisurely ridging me; her breasts just a clasp away.

I can't quite believe that I'm kissing her. Being allowed to kiss her. Touch her. Know her.

Her hands are now at my tie. Pulling it undone. Dragging it around my neck and away. Hands at my buttons. She breaks the kiss for this. Concentrates as she undoes. As the shirt is untucked and I am undressed, she's kissing my neck. Down my neck. Her lips are so soft but hot and wet.

I reach around and fumble for the fastener of her white lacy bra, that's been doing incredible things to her cleavage.

I may be out of practice, but it doesn't take much to release her breasts to me. Un-cup them and fling the bra… somewhere.

Now, I am a breast man. They are quite honestly, the best invention. I could sink my face into a beautiful pair of breast and live there all day.

Until now. Now, I don't want any other breasts than these. Her breasts. Scully's breast. Oh, those two words together... _Scully's breasts_. They are only slightly lower, with gravity, but they are full and still pert, and her nipples are the prettiest shade of pinky-orange.

I think now, maybe I'm just a _Scully_ man. I love everything about _her._ I love every inch of her body. Because it's _hers._ It belongs to that beautiful mind and generous soul and well of intrigue…

Oh, I got it baaaaad!

I really want to savour this moment, but I want to consume her too.

I've got to have my mouth around a pretty nipple. Wow, ok. This one immediately gets harder. I love the feeling of it in my mouth, my tongue playing with it, my lips pushed up against the volume of her breast. Licking and sucking. Her hands are on my head, in my hair, pressing me into her further. It's incredibly hot. My other hand is working her other nipple, trying to match what my tongue and now teeth are doing.

She's increasing her speed in my lap.

I'm suckling her, and that really is the only way to describe what my mouth is doing, suckling at her nipples until they are raw. She's making the most incredible noises. Moans and 'Ahs'. I've swapped to the other one, now, her other breast massaged under my palm, my fingers rolling her erect nipple. It's much pinker now. Swollen and wet.

I leave her breasts for a moment. Hang onto her moving hips. Concentrate on lasting. My vision before me. My fantasy manifested. Naked, glorious Scully. Riding me, in control, her breasts bouncing to the rhythm she's grinding into my cock.

She's real. Her breasts are soft and bouncy, she has the most beautiful natural face - that I prefer when I can see her freckles and the gorgeous mole above her lip she insists on covering, and she has pubic hair. The noises she's currently making are all her, and they're primal, and they're real. There is only truth with Scully. Truth and now, unadulterated lust.

_She just ruined porn._

Thinking on it now, I don't think I've ever profiled Dana Scully as a sexual person. Which is strange. I mean, I know what she does in my dreams. But she's an object of my desires in those. And actually, this doesn't compare. She knows what she wants and what pleases her. She is truly the sexiest creature I have ever met. And I'm making love to her. And it's blowing my mind. And I think I'm about to blow my load...

I might pass out.

Her hips have sped up more. It feels incredible. There are too many sensations for my brain to catch on to. I'm having trouble catching my breath.

_I might just about come…_

"Scully, I think... I might just about come…"

'But. I'm not finished with you yet', she growls in my ear as she stills her hips and grabs the base of my cock….


	6. Chapter 6

Well, today is turning out to be very interesting indeed.

I need to come once more, though. I want to peak with him together. Might as well try for all my fantasies coming true, right?

I lift myself from his magnificent cock. Place my wobbly legs on the floor.

"Stand up," I tell him. Well, I kind of order him.

He does, and his pants fall to the floor.

"Take the rest off." Another order.

I have ALWAYS wanted to do this. As he is removing the remains of his outfit, I turn and sweep my hand violently across his desk. Clearing everything off. Things go flying! Fuck yeah!

He let out a noise behind me. A turned-on noise for sure. I spin around. Smirk up at him. I'm trying for a really sexy smirk. I have no idea if I'm pulling this off. I'm just going with it at this point. I could absolutely look like a complete idiot.

We are both completely naked now. I collect a hand and lead him around to the side of the desk. I sit myself up on the edge… spread my legs and pull him in between.

'Wait,' he says and dashes to the door, locking it and returning to the same position.

Oh, yeah. Good fucking idea. Shit.

I can feel my pussy wetting the wood beneath me. I feel feral. Exposed. And altogether ready to fly, with Mulder, to the stars.

I raise a hand up behind his neck and pull his head to me. Lick his mouth. Capture his pouty bottom lip between my teeth. Gnaw at him. Kiss him. Open my mouth and almost swallow him whole.

I'm lying back now, pulling him down. He's bent over me. I can feel his rock hard cock on my thigh. I reach down and embrace it with my hand. Wrap my fingers around and pump a few times. He groans into my mouth. I will never get tired of that sound. I think that sound alone could make me come.

I guide him into me. Lift my hips slightly to help.

'Oh, Baby. You are so beautiful."

_Me_ Baby? Did Mulder just call me Baby? I didn't know that's what I wanted him to call me. But I do. Oh, but I do.

He grabs my hips and pulls me in. Driving him deep, so deep inside, I let out a yelp. He stills for a moment before I give him a smile and a nod.

My head, upper back and shoulders are in contact with the desk, the rest of me; in his hands. He's got me. In more ways than one.

I bend my knees and plant my heels on the edge of the desk. Move one of his hands to my clit and grab the other for my mouth.

'Fuck Scully, you are so sexy.' He moaned. Ok, he thinks I'm sexy. Mulder thinks I'm sexy. I'll take that.

I sexily suck his index finger into my mouth and start a pattern, circling with my tongue, flicking and putting pressure on. I'm willing him with my eyes. He understands, and his thumb copies my movements.

He's thrusting and rubbing. Hander and firmer. And thrusting and rubbing. Again and again.

I clutch at a breast. He takes his finger from my mouth and grabs the other. Pinching my nipple.

"Harder." I breathe to him. He pinches down hard and thrusts harder too. I'm not even sure which one I was requesting, but I'll take both.

Sweat is beading on his face; his forehead and lip.

"I'm going to come, Mulder." I manage. "Come with me. Come, Mulder."

'Ok Baby. Let's go.'

And we do. We go. We take off and hit the cosmos together. Pelvis' pressed together, torsos arching away. Pulsing as one. Hands finding one another, desperately connecting. I can feel him filling me up as I clamp down and wrench at him in waves. Moans and sounds of ecstasy. I don't know from who they originate; a cacophony of pleasure...

I come back down. Shaking and thoroughly fucked. Delighted and warm.

After a minute, he withdraws and stands up, straight. Collecting my hands and pulling me to sit on the edge. He walks away to retrieve some tissues. Returns and wipes at me. I jolt as he swipes over my clit.

'Sorry,' he smiles, in sincerity.

He's attentive, cleaning me. Gentle and thorough.

He wipes himself next. The same lovely smile never leaving his lips.

He is moving around the office. Picking up our shed clothing.

This isn't what I thought it would be. This – after part. Being naked with him. It feels like I've been naked before him, for years. Like we've been here before. Been this raw. This exposed. And I guess in a way we have. I realise that now.

I stand. Something dawning on me. A feeling washing over me...

He's still leaking down my leg. Gravity emptying me out. Hot Mulder-Love, seeping. I like it. I like where we've been.

He's back.

He is crouching in front of me. Gives me a last wipe and taps my foot. Aw. He has my underwear and is signaling that I step in. I'm steadying myself with a hand on his bare shoulder.

He has the most beautiful skin. Tan and smooth and warm. Heat radiates off him. Heat and security.

Other leg. This feels so intimate. He's pulling my knickers up my legs, stroking my skin as he goes, then pulling the all the way up.

He just moved around behind me. He's touching my arse, tucked my knickers back slightly and is now kissing my skin there... Oh... Oh... I know what he's doing... He's kissing where he slapped me. There must be a mark.

I mean, that's pretty sweet.

He just smoothed my undies back across my backside.

Hmmm. He just handed me his boxes. Why is this making me grin like an idiot?

It's because it's so nice. This part is just lovely.

I'm holding them out for him like he did for me, and he put his hand on my shoulder. His other leg in too and as I'm dragging the fabric up his legs, I'm just compelled to kiss the end of his relaxing erection on the way past.

Mwah.

_Thank you, Mulder's Penis. It was so lovely to meet you. I do hope to see you again. Sooner rather than later. _

I look up, and there is that Mulder smirk, and he let out a chuckle and stroked my hair.

Just have to make sure the boxes are smooth across his backside. A few sweeps of my hand, a playful squeeze, and he's all good to go.

He has my bra. He tells me, 'arms out'. I do. With my arms out in front of me, he slips on the straps. Ok, a goodbye kiss. His lips are on a nipple. One last taste I guess before they disappear behind lace. And then the other one. He is so gentle. And just… sweet. He tells me to 'turn around', and as he does up my bra, he is tickling kisses down my neck and across my shoulders.

We continue this. The opposite of frantically-tearing-each-other's-clothes off. It is slow and tender. We're kissing each other's skin before cloaking it in fabric. Unnecessarily caressing, as buttons and zips are fastened. It's so affectionate and adorable and, I just want to say…. loving?

Oh no.

_Loving?_

Do I _love_ him?

_Am I in love with him? _

Am I in love with Fox Mulder?

_Dana? Dana, are you there???_

_Oh, no…._

_Where'd my brain go? The room is spinning._

He's really looking at me. I'm trying my hardest to concentrate on his tie. I can't remember how to do these things. He's still looking. How does that rhyme go…

_Rabbit ran around the tree;  
fox was close behind.  
Round the tree,  
they ran again,  
one more time. _

This Fox _is_ fucking close behind. Fuck! He's holding my hands now, guiding them, so we tie it together. Oh, this so romantic. Shit.

His hands are burning me. Oh no.

_Mulder. I think I love you. _Fucking, fucking, fuck.

He keeps looking at me.

_Mulder stop looking. _

Smiling at me.

_Stop smiling at me. _

It's like he can read my mind. I will not say it. Maybe he loves me too. He can say it. I'm not saying it!

I can't break his gaze. It's so intense and drawing me in like a tractor beam.

_You know Mulder, don't you? You can read my mind. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. _

"Mulder, I love you!"

Why am I yelling this at him?

Oh fuck. Out loud again, Dana, you fuck-knuckle.

He's not saying anything.

Yep. Clamping my hands over my eyes will work. _I can't see you, so you can't see me. _

Say something. Please.

FFUUUCCCKKKKK!

_***_

Oh, she is adorable. And she loves me.

I know I'm grinning like an idiot.

I gently take her hand from across her eyes.

Cup both sides of her jaw before telling her my truth. A truth I have known for too long now.

"Baby, I fucking love you too."

Then I kiss her. I could kiss her for eternity. Maybe I'll get to.

I break away. She is grinning up at me.

"Scully," I say to her, while I'm caressing her cheek. "I think I might get you a few spare pairs of panties, to keep here at the office... you know... just in case...."

I move my hand down, gently cup between her legs.

"These ones got so wet." I grin at her and move in slowly before kissing her again.

***

Oh, FFUUUCCKKKKK ME!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that poured out of me for fun. My first time writing first person POV. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Comments always welcome. 😊


End file.
